Frozen Field of Thorns
by AkashaXYami14
Summary: Rin is taken by Academia and has no idea what fate has in store for her. She learns of people who want to be saved and of the Beast that wants more then just a friend. Will she still retain her love for Yugo? Will she also love the Beast? Will she be able fight the Professor? And will she be okay with the gift the Beast gives her?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Kidnapped

She had to keep running is what she kept telling herself. If she didn't lose him she would be in big trouble. She didn't want to duel nor did she want have a confrontation with her best friend's twin. She nearly tripped while maneuvering around different alley ways to avoid him.

So far it was working, until she came to a dead end. "No, please no. I need to get away." She spoke softly desperate to find a way out. Anything that could get her out of this alley way would help.

As she struggled to find a way out, dark laughter erupted from behind her. Trembling in fear, she slowly turned around to see the one that had been stalking her like a predator stalking its prey. She was too scared to say anything at this point and didn't even try to duel him.

Since he didn't want her to cry out in alarm he knocked her out with chloroform on a cloth so that he could carry her on his shoulder. Once she had fainted, he picked her up with ease. He could hear her friend calling for her. "Rin! Where are you?"

When her friend finally found them he exposed his face in the lights of his D-wheel. With a smirk he used Violet Flash as he brought her back to the tower. And for just a moment he disappeared back into another dimension.

When she awoke hours later, she found herself in this tower with no way out or anyway home. Rin cried as all she wanted was Yugo to be there beside her. Even then it would have been more comfortable for her then facing this alone.

She didn't eat as she wasn't hungry for the time being. She also noticed that they gave her clothes and sleepwear. Though, she understood this she didn't want to use it. In her mind this meant she would be submitting to their rules. This was something she refused to do was to give into their demands.

Rin found a diary and wrote in it. She wrote of how much she missed Yugo. She wondered if she should have told him her real feelings from the beginning of how much she loved him.

Tears fell onto the pages as she was consumed with sorrow and regret. She berated herself for not telling him sooner. Yes, she wanted him to make the first move. However, she had forgotten how much of an absent-minded dork he could be.

She drifted to sleep after this as the day had been long and hard on her emotions. She dreamed she was at home with Yugo still living out their lives as normally as they could.

When they came to her room to take her to the Doctor she refused wanting nothing to do with them. When they gave her meals she threw them back at them. She yelled and screamed at wanting to go home. Her right eye burned every time she yelled, never knowing why it hurt so much.

The days she spent in the room, were not that happiest. The Professor sent her gifts of dresses and other things. But she never used them. Except for one, there was a white dress that was frilly and lacey. It made her smile thinking how much Yugo would love. Especially, since aqua blue diamonds sparkled in the dress.

It was then the Professor came into her room. "How are you doing, Rin?" She didn't want to be rude but she was rather angry. "Not so good, why can't I go home?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "You are needed here. You cannot go home. That isn't your home." He tried to explain as he just wanted his precious daughter back. He would do anything to bring her back.

Rin could sense that desperation and it angered her further. "You took me from my home and treat me like I am your child. I am not your daughter! Whoever she is I am sure she wants to see you again! But, I don't even know my own father! I know he is out there and I have to go home to find him! Please! Let me go home!"

The Professor was surprised to see the girl's tears. What father? Rin didn't have a family… Did she? It angered him that his daughter might be further taken away from him from this "false" version of her in his mind. "No! You are not going back there! This where you will stay! Until your existence is forgotten! You are nothing more than a pawn in my plan!"

She froze from his yelling at her plea to go home. But, now she would never know who her father was! All because of this man who wouldn't let her go home. Once she saw him storm off and leave her locked in her room. She screamed out in rage at him with tears falling down her face. "I HATE YOU!"

He knew this was not his daughter just a "false" representation of her. He didn't care if she yelled those words as she meant little to him. He couldn't wait to be rid of her and her counterparts. This was the plan and soon yes, soon he would have his dear daughter back. "Wait for me Ray, I promise to bring you back."

Rin cried herself to sleep that night, hating every moment she was away from home. She had no idea what would become of her the longer she stayed here. People would cease to exist as people here in her eyes, but as objects that needed to be broken from the spell they were under. She would learn that some wanted a friend, while others just wished for her to give up and accept her fate. But, soon she would have no idea what path this road would take her on. How, in time, she would become the Beauty for a monstrous Beast?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flytrap in the Snow

Rin never did much nor did she let anyone into her room, except when they came to bring her a meal. This had been routine for nearly a month. She found that some people were nice, while others were rather dull and didn't speak at all. She didn't pressure them to talk as she figured they would just talk about the Professor anyway.

She never left the room and often wore the beautiful dress. It was about this time the Professor watched her and was growing tired of her stupidity. So, when Yuri had returned from his mission he looked at the monster he created. "You may do with the Synchro girl as you wish. I am tired of hearing her complain."

Yuri was surprised by this, shock turning to pleasure as he licked his lips. He had just the idea to control this annoyance. "As you wish, Professor." He left to go to the tower where she was locked away. It was late into the evening and everyone had gone to bed.

He had a key to the room and unlocked it there he saw the girl dressed in a light green nightgown. She saw him and froze confused as to what he wanted. She rushed grabbing books anything she could throw at him. "That is not very nice, my dear Rin. Seems like you need to be taught a lesson in staying quiet~" He purred at the frightened young girl.

Rin did not know what he meant but kept finding things to throw at him, which he dodged. Once he was close enough, he pinned her down to the bed and a wide smirk appeared on his face while licking his lips. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson being quiet around here. Not only that, but I will make sure I'm the only thing you look forward to here~"

"W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered and wished she hadn't asked him such a question. He used his powers to summon his plants cause illusions on the camera in her room. Another had tied one wrist first before slipping off the strap to her nightgown. She was terrified, but knew she shouldn't scream, she would wake everyone and that would be rude and they would be angry with her for waking them.

Her saw that her right breast was exposed and her nipple was hard due to the cold. They were rather big they looked to be about D's. He licked his lips as the plants tied down her other wrist. His fingers began playing with her nipple. Pinching it and rubbing it as Rin, who wanted to fight back but couldn't, started to feel turned on. He the started to suck on her nipple which ushered a moan from her lips. Her mind told her this was wrong, but her body said yes.

"You want me don't you? Let's see that wet pussy shall we~" he purred lifting up her nightgown. He saw her underwear was starting to become soaked in her discharge. "Would you look at that~" he pulled off her underwear as a smell like apple blossoms filled his nose. He liked this scent she gave off and saw her pussy twitching in excitement.

"Look at your pussy go~ It's twitching as it wants a cock inside it so badly~" he told her licking his lips as he stopped sucking her breast and went down to sniff her apple blossom scented pussy. Rin didn't yell at him but she whimpered out. "St-stop, that is for Yugo."

Yuri ignored her plea for him to stop as her voice sounded like she wanted him to continue. "You know for a virgin, you sound like a total whore~" he purred as he started licking her pussy. Rin threw her head back moaning. It was strange really, he was going to rape her but, he seemed so gentle with his touch that she started to like it. She wondered in the back of her mind and heart, was he as cruel as she thought he was?

After about five minutes of licking her pussy he inserted a finger. She moaned but didn't scream. He started to move around with it causing more moans to erupt from Rin's mouth, who was having trouble fighting off his touch. He didn't have to keep his finger in there long before he got too excited himself.

His cock was pressing against his pants as it pulsated wanting to be inside that wet pussy. He didn't view what he was doing as wrong, but rather as a need of physical release since, when he was this excited after a mission he had to masturbate in order to calm himself down. He didn't have to do that now, because the Professor gave him permission to do whatever he wanted to shut Rin up.

He pulled his pants off then his boxers as his cock was exposed to her. He leaned over her face pressing it against her mouth. "Suck me off, you slut! And I will make you feel a pleasure that Yugo could never give you."

She was too horny to say no and opened her mouth as he shoved his cock in her mouth. At first she choked, but got used to it and started sucking on it to lubricate it. He started moaning realizing how great this actually felt. No wonder all the Obelisk Force said sex was the best thing ever, especially with a virgin.

After a few minutes, he removed his cock from her mouth with a pop. Her face looked so lewd it was driving him crazy. "When I command my plants to let go off your wrists, I want you to hold onto me. It will hurt for just a second~" he purred at Rin.

He pushed his cock into her pussy as she winced tears forming for a bit. Blood dripped from her vagina as her hymen broke. He let her breathe and relax before continuing with sex. He commanded his plants to let go of her wrists. As if on cue, she wrapped her arms around him. "You are my first~" he told her.

Rin looked surprised as yes, originally this was for Yugo, but he was so kind to her while having sex with her. She wondered if he loved her or did he even understand what love was? "As are you, though I would have liked to give this to Yugo out of love."

Yuri looked confused but, shook his head. "Worry about that later." He started moving and began sucking her breasts and massaging the other one. Rin was in heaven as he had sex with her. As he sped up, she moaned loudly. She hoped no one woke up, thankfully no one did. She then began to whisper words that Yuri hoped she would say. "Faster… deeper..."

He did as she asked feeling happier than he had ever been in his life. Her moans were like music to his ears and he knew he would do this every time after a mission just to relieve his excitement. But, something sparked to life in his heart. He felt a feeling he hadn't felt before and it was very warm.

It was about twenty minutes before Yuri started to feel funny. "Rin, I'm gonna cum." she wanted him to pull out of her, but was too engrossed in the pleasure to say no. "Go ahead..." she panted out. He went faster when she said that his cock hitting her cervix every time.

Till finally, with a loud moan he released all his semen into her. She came as well as her body released two eggs. The sperm from him found the two eggs and fertilized them. They had no idea what they had just committed or that Rin was way more fertile than even she knew about.

The two panted from the fun sex as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmm, that feels good." He told her. She smiled realizing he might not be so bad. She hoped that he would be kind to her and know he could always come to her for advice. "You know, you know my name but I don't know yours?" She said curiously.

Yuri sighed often hating having to tell someone his name. He was usually made fun of for it or they treated him like a girl because of it. He looked away blushing. "It's Yuri…" as he wondered if she would make fun of him too.

Rin was surprised to say the least by the name. "Doesn't it mean Lily?" He nodded as she asked that question. To his surprise she didn't laugh. He looked at her wondering what she was thinking. She smiled softly. "It's a nice name." She didn't say anything further.

Yuri began to wonder if she was an angel. She was so nice to him that he suddenly began to question if what he had done had been the right thing. So he stayed with her that night to sleep next to her.

The next morning, he had already left for a mission and had gotten excited again after carding someone. He came back, early enough to make her breakfast. When he came in she looked at the food which was eggs and hash browns. "Thank you." She said eating up the meal he gave her quickly.

The plants were already covering the camera making the Professor think he was just talking to her. However, she had noticed his erection in his pants. "Yuri, you okay?" She asked touching his hand upon finishing her food.

He looked away feeling rather embarrassed. "I… am excited again. I get like this after every mission. I can't help it. I just like watching people suffer." He was ashamed of how he was feeling now.

She didn't belittle him for it, but rather she said. "Well, how about instead of thinking about their suffering, think about us having sex." She did this to calm him down as she was too good natured for her own good.

That thought alone, made his erection all the harder. He moaned, "Rin, it hurts..." She hated to see anyone in pain and though it was against her better judgment she set the empty plate down onto her desk. She then got on her knees on the floor and unzipped his pants pulling out his cock.

She began to suck him off as Yuri moaned placing his hand on her green hair gripping it lightly. "H-how do you know h-how… AH! To give a blow job properly?" He moaned out. Rin stopped sucking for a minute. "I…" she blushed having never told anyone this. "I practiced on Yugo while he was asleep."

Yuri was surprised, but hoped the damn Synchro counterpart of him had enjoyed it cause boy did it feel good. As she had gone back to sucking him off he felt like he could always come back for this. Gods was she good. "Yes! Oh! Gods yes! Rin, ah don't stop!" His body tensed and that was when Rin stopped.

"Why did you stop?" He asked confused and out of breath on the peak of release. "I'm horny, that's why." She told him. Unable to control the beast within him who hungered for sex, he pinned her to the bed took off her shoes, shorts, and underwear shoving his cock into her wet pussy. After he had pulled off his pants before he did this.

"Rin, I will make you want me." he growled his eyes glowing fuchsia. She didn't mind as her bracelet glowed its green color. "How are are going to do that?" she growled back. He bit her neck leaving a mark. "Easy, I will make you have sex with me every time I am excited and then you'll want me for your horny needs, every time I walk through that door."

Rin didn't care, but she'd like to see him try. Turning her into a horny slut for his desires and her own? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all. He pushed his cock against her favorite spot and she cried out in glorious pleasure. "Oh, Yuri again!" He did as she asked as she cried out in pleasure losing her mind to sex.

To her this was wonderful and she didn't mind it. If anything this…. Was all she ever wanted. Once Yuri was finished, he placed her on the bed putting his pants on and zipped the up. "Till next time my horny princess." He walked out leaving her alone in the room. She had her clothes back on by the time he took the plants off the camera. She sighed thinking either she was stupid or this was the most amazing thing she had ever done.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blizzard Secrets

Rin would wait for Yuri to come back from a mission or would want to hang out with her just for sex. She didn't mind it, but she noticed he seemed kinder when they were making love.

One day, one of the Obelisk Force who was a girl came to bring her food. She seemed nice as Rin looked at her with a soft expression. "Thank you." The girl was surprised and softly spoke.

"Your welcome." she blushed looking away. She wasn't sure what to say to Rin. So, it was an awkward silence for at least 15 minutes. "What is your name?" Rin asked figuring she knew hers. "Me? Dōkutsu, Sekiei. " She explained she looked like Rin but, different somehow. Her hair was super short but purple and her eyes were magenta.

She had no idea that Academia had started to make clones of one of her counterparts since she ran away. But, she was one of them. She seemed quite and reserved though, being fearful of what they might do to her.

Rin smiled at her. "Sekiei, it's okay I won't hurt you. Just talk to me and sit down." Looking around Sekiei made sure no one saw her and sat down next to Rin. They ate together and Rin got to talk her. "So Sekiei, do you like it here?"

Sekiei shook her head. "No, the Professor prevents me from dueling. I want to but I don't know what to do." she had no idea what deck to use or how to use it at all. She was just a maid in a way. She wanted a chance to find her own thing in life not that she minded actual playing cards which she was really good at.

She preferred the spade️ cards in the game. She collected all the spade cards to keep in her room. "I play normal playing cards though." She looked a little embarrassed. Rin thought it was rather cute. So she wondered if she could teach her how. "Maybe I can teach you how to duel."

Sekiei was happy and would rather learn then not know it. "I would love it!" They spent the time learning how to play duel monsters. After a few minutes, a knock was heard as Yuri was right outside the door. "Sekiei, you need to leave understand?"

She nodded as Yuri came into the room and she left. Rin's nipples hardened as her pussy got wet from Yuri walking in. "Is my little slut horny for me?" she nodded but pressed a finger to his lips. "You have to promise to take me out on dates." He nodded saying he would as she succumbed to the sex again.

"Oh! Yes! Yuri go deeper!" Sweat glistening against their naked skin. The cameras were off as the bed rocked to their movements. This was kind of strange for Rin as her heart didn't seem to want this, but how could she help what her body desired? Soon they were going so fast you could hear the smacking of their skin on the other. Rin was losing herself to this as she was becoming addicted to this. Till finally, Yuuri came.

It was perfect, Rin lost herself and now she was craving it. He got up and left her like this as she laid there not caring. As he smiled leaving having a great idea when he left. To keep her this way and not fighting back with her heart he set up his plants to have fun with her. "Enjoy my ice witch."

The plants covered the cameras as Yuuri whispered. "Go have fun my dears, and that includes you my dragon." They understood and did as he asked as the plants and Starve Venom decided to change her appearance a bit to fit their master's desires. They increased her breast size gradually to fit his desires and the made her hips curvier to withstand a possibility if she became pregnant.

Rin didn't mind as she felt like she was being pleasured no matter what. She loved it as the just played with her body never going inside of her as her pussy was reserved for Yuri.

About a month later…

This was routine for Rin as day in and day out she was pleasured by the plants and dragon until Yuri felt like he wanted her for sex. They made her cum several times a day and she loved it. They were brainwashing her to want Yuri every time he walked through that door. And to be honest it was working as she looked in her room at the fuschia rose with the petals falling.

Yuri told her that when the last petal fell he would leave with her back to her home. There they could have all the sex they want and… if he could get her beloved Yugo to join them it would be all the sweeter. But, she had to continue to have sex with him until that time came. To which, she agreed.

Rin noticed now the plants had stopped as she was left naked in her room to admire herself while they stayed watch. She noticed her breasts were much larger and couldn't fit in her bra or shirt anymore. She tried to put on her skirt but it ripped as her hips were too wide and her butt was very swollen. She had noticed she looked so much sexier with new adjustments that she blushed and suddenly became very horny.

Rin smirked as she realized what Yuri wanted was not an innocent girl, but a whore. He wanted a girl would crave sex and not stop. When she thought of him it became unbearable and she rushed to her bed. She laid there naked as Yuri secretly watched from the cameras in his room. She began to finger herself calling his name as Yuri became hard.

After a while she came and he burst through the room and pounced on her. They craved one another as the sex continued. Rin never noticed any other changes to her body as she was to addicted to the sex which was starting to feel ten times better for some reason and she came multiple times before he left.

2 months later…

Poor Rin was sicker than a dog and couldn't have the fun she wanted with Yuri. Which, he said they would stop having sex since the petals on the flower were getting close to done. She was fine with this as she decided to ask if it was okay to leave her room. They let her leave to see a doctor since she noticed her belly was a bit swollen too.

The doctor was really nice and let her in to sit and relax. Rin was very nervous as her clothes got fixed to her new breast size and more curvy hips. The doctor had her lay down as she squirted some cold gel on her belly. It also tickled as she then rubbed the wand her her belly the monitor coming to life… as the sound of two heartbeats filled the room. "Miss Rin, you're pregnant and it's twins."

Rin was in shock as she saw the small little things growing inside her belly. She wasn't sad or upset. She was just confused and worried. "Pregnant?" She said softly wanting to just touch her belly. The doctor then stopped the machine snapped a picture and whispered. "You can't tell the professor. He will kill whomever did this to you."

Rin was terrified and not wanting to tell Yuri she decided to keep quiet about her pregnancy. She didn't know how to tell him or if he would be happy. But, she knew one thing for sure, before the last petal fell and they had to go home. She would break this sexual spell they had with one another and find out if he truly loved her.

She returned to her room only to find Sekiei. This, could be the only person she could tell the truth to. "Um, Sekiei, can you keep a secret?" She nodded wondering why her dear friend looked scared and in tears. "I'm having twins and I can't tell anyone. Please, keep this between us. I don't know how to tell him yet." Hugging her dear friend she agreed to keep it a secret as she touched Rin's swollen belly.

"We will keep them safe. I promise Rin." As she hoped they could find solitude in one another. Sekiei didn't want Rin to be alone in this so she wondered if she could try to be in Rin's situation, but that would prove difficult as she needed someone to love her.

Sekiei let her sleep as she chose to borrow her deck going into the XYZ dimension. She kept herself hidden so as not to get carded. She kept her distance slowly wandering around. She had seen lots of people here, but no one her age. Disappointed, she teleported to Rin's home Synchro Dimension.

There were lots of people here, but then she paused as someone caught her eye. She watched as the pendulum duelist entertained everyone she was in love with it. She wanted to meet him, but how was the question.

She would secretly watch him until he was alone so she could duel him and learn his method of dueling. But for now she would return home to Rin. Being able to go back she explained to Rin what she saw. Rin was fascinated by her story and told her to keep up her secret watch on the duelist and maybe things would be okay.

Rin saw Yuri again as he walked in and she explained that she was coming down with a rare form of the flue. And that she would feel better in a couple of weeks. "Okay, you know I just worry about you." He told her.

Rin was surprised to hear this but smiled anyway. "Thank you. I appreciate your concern for me." She smiled. He nodded as the warm feeling returned. The spell would be broken soon enough and then he would learn if he truly loved her.

Rin let him go back to his work as she remains in the tower going to the bathroom and undressing. She stared at her naked body placing her hand on her swollen stomach. "I can't believe I'm pregnant… I know I wanted to be a mom and I'm not complaining. I can't believe you two are growing inside me. I promise to try my best for you two. But, there is this feeling inside me… I can't help forgive me my little ones mommy needs to feel good for a minute."

For the first time, Rin found out what she likes as a fantasy. She sat down in the shower and rubbed her belly. She felt her pussy twitch as she started to become wet. "So, I like being pregnant~" her pussy twitched a little as she realized what it was that turned her on. "I like my belly growing bigger and becoming fatter?" As she asked her pussy twitched wildly as a moan slipped past her lips. "Ah! I understand body! You want me to swell up like a balloon around my belly~ AH! ~" she moaned louder as she fingered herself inside her pussy thrusting her fingers like Yuri's cock would.

"Would you like the rest of me to become fatter?" She asked her body violently told her what she wanted. She moaned so loud and drooled. She fingered faster and faster until she finally came. She rubbed her swollen belly softly. "So, I'm a belly swelling slut? Who would have thought…" she then smirked and thought that her and Yuri could still have fun but, now they had a reason to have fun.

She got up and showered cleaning herself up. She then called Sekiei as she had her number. She told her to by her red fishnet tights and an outfit that looked like thorn covered roses. She wanted to make him happy and she wanted it to accentuate her belly. Sekiei agreed to this as she was learning from the master of how to please a man. And boy was Yuri in for a big surprise.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Frozen Path Home

Rin was in her room as she waited for Yuri for their usual routine. Her stomach was starting to show just a bit as she was nearing her fourth month. She still didn't think she should tell him for fear of what Academia might do to her and the babies.

As Yuri had promised he brought in a clone of her and he snuck her out that night. The only issue was that he couldn't take her directly to Synchro Dimension yet. So, they went to hide in XYZ Dimension to a place where Ruri Kurosaki was hidden.

Once there Yuri had to leave her with Ruri and that was fine. The girls were safe. "So, you want to go back home too?" Ruri asked the synchro counterpart. "I do. You are already home though." She said as Ruri smiled. "True but, I can't go to my brother yet."

For days they stayed there in their little hide away. But, both girls were getting board. Soon Rin got to horny for her own good and was squirming. Wanting nothing more than to help calm her down Ruri asked. "Anything I can do?" "No, unless you want to finger me or eat me out." To which Ruri did but it stayed a secret between the two girls.

Ruri didn't mind Rin as they felt their worlds fuse into one. Once, they saw the fight they were surprised that Serena could calm down Zarc. But, they had to stay there for hours till Yuzu and Serena were back. Which is what happened one of the clones which was Ruri's gave up her body to Ray who was able to exist again.

Leo Akaba was happy to have his daughter back, but it would take them much longer to return Zarc. The thing was Zarc would have to become a child first before he could go back to his proper age as Rin came to find out.

The boys were separated shortly after as it took them months to figure out just how to do it. By then Ruri came out of hiding and called out for her brother and Yuto. They were shocked and surprised but happy to see her. They hugged her for what seemed like hours.

While Rin returned home to Synchro Dimension to wait for Yugo. She wondered what he would say when she told Yugo what happened and if he would forgive her for falling for Yuri as well. He had a power over her she couldn't explain as when she saw him she couldn't help but want to sleep with him.

So for now, Rin had thought it best if she didn't tell Yugo who it was just yet. When he came home he saw her. Tears filled his eyes as he hugged her. "Rin! Where were you?! I was so worried when I found out that was a clone of you."

"I was in hiding in XYZ Dimension. I was brought there by someone from Academia who had a change of heart." She explained as tears fell down her face. She hoped he would forgive her.

"Rin? What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed the bulge of her belly. She hugged herself sobbing. "I was raped and I couldn't fight him! It felt good and I could not control the fact that I wanted it! Please forgive me Yugo!" He hugged her right away thinking she didn't want to talk about who it was just yet.

"I forgive you, because… I love you Rin." He said blushing. Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. He loved her anyway as she hugged him sobbing. "I love you too!" She cried as they both kissed each other several times.

"So, are you having a baby? Is that why your belly is big?" He asked. She nodded yes and wondered how he could have come up with that so fast. "Rin, I want to talk to you about something. I still love you but, I have this love-infatuation with your counterpart Yuzu. I was wanting to know if it was okay if it went further. She has someone, but she can't see them yet. Its that okay?"

Rin wasn't angry with him as she was very much okay with Yugo doing this. She nodded as they hugged it out. She promised as she would tell him who did it eventually. "Oh and Yugo, it's twins not just one baby."

Yugo was in shock at first, but happy for her nonetheless. They spent hours preparing for the twins. Till one night….

"Rin, you there?" Yuri called as Rin heard his voice. She was wearing a dress that covered her round tummy. She rushed over to hug him glad she was home alone while Yugo was off at a tournament.

She had missed the fusion user after living without him for months. She then felt the lasting effects his brainwashing had done to her. Her body craved it. "Yuri, he's gone please just fuck me before he gets back." Her voice practically begged for it.

Yuri saw her nipples perk up as the apple blossom sent from her vagina filled the room. "Alright." He purred picking her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. As they removed their clothes with lightning speed, he noticed her belly.

"Why is your belly so big?" Rin blushed as she didn't have a choice but to tell him. "I'm pregnant with twins and they are yours." Yuri was frozen in shock as he couldn't believe it. He had been told it would be quite difficult for him to have kids.

To thank her for this miracle, he went in right away. He thrusted hard and fast wanting to make her scream badly. To which she did as she felt it better now that she was pregnant.

After several minutes of making love she and Yuri laid there. But, they got caught by Yugo. "R-rin? What was is he doing here?" Rin was bashful as she explained it. He was angry at Yuri at first, but then he had an idea. He wanted to punish Rin.

"Yuri hold her. I want to punish her for lying to me. You may come by and satisfy her when I am not around. We'll have to share this horny slut." Rin was shocked but moaned as Yugo fingered her.

Yugo talked with Yuri how he got her this way. He explained to him why and Yugo was thrilled. "Rin, I don't care if it's brainwashing or you actually love him. He is staying." She smiled at Yugo. "I love you both, but gods Yugo please fuck me!" She begged.

Yugo agreed to her request. He entered her and began fucking her. He was used Yuri by now so they didn't argue as much anymore. At least not during sex with Rin they didn't argue as much.

They thought that next time, Yugo could have his moment with Rin. But gods was she beautiful like this with him. Yugo made her feel like princess as the made love with each other after several hours they were exhausted.

This was a routine for them for a good while. They enjoyed each other's company often showing affection for the other. Rin got the most attention from both because of her pregnancy. She didn't mind as they attention helped with her mood swings.

Yuri would give her a rose petal bath and Yugo would give her a massage for her aching feet and back. Carrying twins had to be hard. She never complained that often because they were able to sense when she needed something.

It was starting to get closer to 5 months and she was starting to get bigger. She looked at herself finding it rather attractive to be a mother. She would rub her belly often feeling the baby kick or move around. It made her feel special and she hoped to continue though she was so young.

"Are you doing ok Rin?" Yugo asked as was giving her a back massage while Yuri was out at work. Rin smiled. "Yeah, just a bit worried." "What is wrong?" She sighed as she explained to him. "I keep having these nightmares like someone is going to come after me. I don't know them but they want to destroy Yuri." She said crying a bit as he hugged her.

"Don't worry Rin, I won't let that happen to you." Yugo said as they had no idea what the dream actually meant or if it would come true. She trusted Yugo with her life and the lives of her unborn children. She also believed that Yuri would do the same as they were his kids.

This had taken a long time coming for the two to be back like this. All the pain and heartache they had to go through just to be with each other again. To top it off finding out she was pregnant was a rough road.

Yugo often considered that fate was cruel like that and sharing Rin was no problem. Yuri… was surprisingly a nice person. Which was unexpected after he had kidnapped Rin. He wondered though, if his brainwashing on Rin to crave sex had awakened other kinks inside her.

He knew he'd have to wait because she was going to have the twins. The twins meant a lot to Rin. He had known all his life how badly she wanted to be a mother. So to be that plump with children suited her.

He smiled blushing as he brought her some ice cream. It made him smile just to see her happy. "Oh! Thank you Yugo! I didn't expect the ice cream." She hugged him as he rubbed her belly. He knew they wanted the ice cream as they kicked at his hand.

Yuri was now asleep as the plants he had were getting restless. He told them to let him sleep and let them do what they wanted. They then thought of what to do as they waited for Rin to be alone.

Yugo then shared a kiss with her as he took her back to her room. She said she was tired and so was he. They both went to bed as the plants snuck into Rin's room. Squid Rosa covered her mouth as Morey used its tentacles to hold down her legs. Hell Fly or Fly Trap as it could be known, held her wrists. Then Fly Trap, played with her back door as she started moaning but it was to muffled for the boys to hear her.

Meanwhile, Morey started thrusting in her pussy as she opened her glazed over eyes. She had for a long time tried to fight the lasting effects of Yuri's brainwashing to have sex all the time. But, she was slowly discovering that, whatever he had done wasn't brainwashing anymore. He had unlocked who she was when she wanted sex.

It had been a long and frozen road home to find out she was just that horny. Certain tones of voices made her horny. So the plants knew she wanted sex and gave it to her. Rubbing her pregnant belly and squirting out the milk from her now plump breasts. They fucked her pussy harder and teased her butt more.

She had come to accept this side to her as the plants continue to fuck her for a while. She loved this as she noticed Starve Venom above her. He told her to keep it a secret and she nodded her understanding. She then had dirty thought of what would happen to her if she had sex with him and Clear Wing. The two thought she was very naughty for thinking that and had agreed to try something once the twins were born.

This went on for hours till Rin finally came. " _You are ours Rin. You will know your purpose for being Ray's Synchro piece soon enough."_ Starve Venom told her telepathically. Clear Wing purred nuzzling her as she went back to sleep. Rin couldn't wait to find out what they meant. She was happy she was finally home.


End file.
